Missed Moments
by Bubblz
Summary: Slighty AU fic that takes place between "Courtship of Wyatt's Father" and "Hyde School Reunion". A demonic attack brings back a painful memory for Chris that has to do with Piper's death. Final chapter is up! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Bubblz? Does not own Charmed. Spelling and Kern and people? Do own Charmed.  
  
Authors Note: Yes it's Bubblz again! I am taking a small break from Reflections to start this story. Don't worry I will have another chapter or 2 up very soon. I was disappointed that in "Hyde School Reunion" Piper said that Chris had been avoiding her, and we never got to see it. And once again, here is my version of what happened on Charmed lol. As always, please read and review. Tell me any opinions of this story or Reflections, it would be greatly appreciated.**

* * *

Piper woke up later than usual, but she had been feeling a lot more tired since she got pregnant with Chris. She headed towards the kitchen.  
  
"I hope someone is making breakfast because otherwise there is going to be a house full of chaos and I really don't want to deal with that"  
  
Piper smiled a little at the thought of chaos. Soon she was going to be chasing two little boys all over the Manor. Speaking of her boys, she wondered where adult Chris was. Piper entered the kitchen to find Phoebe and Paige eating breakfast with Wyatt in his high chair having some Cheerios. Phoebe looked up from her coffee and ran over to Piper.  
  
"Hi honey! Hi baby Chris! You are going to be soooo cute! Yes you are...yes you are!" Phoebe squealed at Pipers stomach.  
  
"Phoebe, please I am not even showing yet. Besides it is kinda creeping me out you screaming at my stomach every time I walk into the room," Piper said but she couldn't help laughing at the same time. "Have either of you seen Chris lately? I kinda want to talk to him," she asked.  
  
Paige got up with her coffee to reheat it. "Um not recently, but you know how he is, he's probably off someone demon hunting or you know, his other favorite past time, hunched over the Book of Shadows," Paige smirked.  
  
"Paige!" Phoebe exclaimed in mock shock.  
  
"Hey that's my son you're making fun of, "Piper joked. "But seriously, I would think that he'd hang around here more, now that we all know who he really is. But he keeps avoiding me!" Piper cast her eyes down. She didn't want her sisters to know how much it hurt her that Chris didn't seem to want anything to do with her.  
  
Just then Chris orbed into the foyer and looked around. The coast seemed clear. He could go up to the attic without his family wanting to ask him a bunch of questions. Just in case, he quietly tiptoed towards the stairs, hoping nobody would hear him. He was almost to the stairs and began climbing them when....  
  
"Freeze mister!" Piper yelled, coming through the living room.  
  
Chris froze mid-step, and slowly turned around.  
  
"Hi...." He said sheepishly.

* * *

**So did you like? Please read and review. I will try to update this story soon and finish up Reflections. Also, this is just an intro to the story. The next chapters will be longer. I promise!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reviewing! I know it was short and a little bland but I think it might take awhile to develop. Hopefully this chapter will be better. As always, please tell me what you think! Just a little note though: I will be busy this week, finishing up school and helping to direct a play. So please bear with me, I will try to update both my stories ASAP!**

* * *

There was no hiding that guilty look on Chris' face. He quickly tried to think of an excuse to leave but all he could manage to say was a bunch of stammering.  
  
"Oh, um...uh...I, well, um...um....um?" Chris eventually gave up trying to say something that sounded remotely like a sentence and just stood there laughing nervously, never taking his eyes of his mother.  
  
His extremely pissed off mother.  
  
"Chris where have you been?!? It's been almost a week since...you know! What could you have been possibly been doing for a week?!" Piper yelled, clearing pissed off.  
  
Phoebe and Paige were heading off to work just then, but stopped short on their way to the front door when they heard Piper yelling and saw Chris on the standing on the steps, clearly fearful of Piper's wrath (A/N: Heh. Piper's wrath. Sorry, I'll shut up now!). Paige covered her mouth, trying to stifle her giggles, but wasn't having a whole lot of luck. Phoebe smacked her arm and shushed her; she didn't want Piper to know that they were watching she and Chris fighting.  
  
"Answer me Chris!"  
  
Piper was really hurt at her son's avoidance, but she didn't want him to know that. Instead, she conveyed her anger at him.  
  
"I was undercover in the Underworld, looking for the demon who is going to turn Wyatt. I was...following a lead?" Chris said nervously, his voice unnaturally high.  
  
Paige collapsed into another fit of giggles. She couldn't help it; it was too funny to hear her nephew talking like that. Phoebe tried to be mature, shushing Paige again, but she couldn't help it, she began to laugh too. Soon they couldn't stop and became louder and louder, and obvious to Piper and Chris in the foyer.  
  
"Alright you two! Come out here and show yourselves if you think this is so funny!"  
  
Piper was already exhausted, and it was only 8:45.  
  
Phoebe smiled apologetically at Piper.  
  
"Oh, sweetie we're sorry. Okay well, Paige and I are heading off to work. If you need anything at all, just call the office, or call me on my cell phone. Elise knows that I have a newly pregnant sister to take care of!" Phoebe exlaimed, and gave Piper a hug. Over Piper's shoulder she looked at Chris and mouthed, "Orb. Quick!"  
  
Chris nodded and smiled gratefully at his aunt. Anything to avoid confronting his mother about his issues. He quickly orbed out just as Piper and Phoebe's hug broke apart.  
  
"Hey!!! Where did he go?" Piper cried. She turned to Phoebe. "Did you help him?!?!"  
  
"No...."  
  
"Phoebe!"  
  
"Okay fine, yes! Yes I did! But you were scaring the poor kid to death!" She glanced at the clock. It was now 8:50. "Oh! Oh! Running late, running late!" Phoebe rushed out the door, leaving a disgruntled Piper and an amused Paige behind in the foyer.  
  
"Sorry honey, I got to go too. Don't worry about Chris. Just be patient with him, it's gotta be just as weird for him as it is for you. He'll come around I promise. Oh crap! I'm late too! Sorry honey!" She gave Piper a quick hug and ran out the door.  
  
Piper sighed.  
  
"I. Need. Tea." She mumbled, and went into the kitchen.  
  
Just when she was beginning to relaz and drink her tea, she heard the loud crash of furniture breaking coming from the attic. She quickly set down her tea and ran towards the stairs. As she got closer to the attic, she could hear Chris' startled voice saying...  
  
"Leo?!?"  
  
Hahaha TBC....

* * *

**Okay so that cliffhanger kinda sucked.  
  
Anyways, please tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Bubblz...does not own Charmed. Bubblz...wishes she owned Charmed. However...Kern and Spelling and other people? They own Charmed. Lucky people!  
  
Anyways...  
  
Haha well maybe the cliffy did not suck. Hooray! Thanks for reassuring me! Self esteem up :) Thank you all for reviewing! I'm glad this is turning out well. And I am really glad you all like it. I hope the next chapters do not disappoint. Oh and also, I apologize, this chapter will probably be really short and might be a little lackluster but I am trying to set up for the next stage of my story.  
  
So...where were we???**

* * *

"Leo?!?! What...what are you doing here?!" Chris stammered. Leo hadn't been around in a few weeks and Chris had hoped he wouldn't have to explain the whole freaky situation to his...father. (A/N: Hmm...whoops this stopped paralleling the show in the last paragraph. Oh well...now I can get creative! Or scary. Or both.)  
  
"I came to check up on Wyatt. And the sisters. What are you doing up here anyway? And why did you send a table flying at me?! I might be dead but a wooden object crashing into me _still hurts!"_ Leo yelled.  
  
Chris immediately tried to think of a good excuse.  
  
Instead...  
  
"Sorry...Leo. Um...well I was practicing moving...furniture?" Chris said weakly. It had come out as a question more than an answer.  
  
Leo noticed this.  
  
"Why?" he asked, getting more suspicious by the minute  
  
"...Piper asked me too?" Wow Chris was having an off day. Usually lying was a second nature for him. But today... he was just a little over emotional. And irrational...  
  
"Well you would know if you had been around these past few weeks! Did you even bother to watch over us while you were 'Up There'?!? You have missed a whole bunch of stuff and you don't even know that Piper is pregnant! Jeez Leo! _Get a clue_."  
  
Chris was ranting and didn't even seem aware that he just told Piper's big secret.  
  
However Leo did notice.  
  
"W-what?" He asked quietly. Did he just hear his wife was pregnant again?!? Piper came running up the stairs as fast as she could and didn't even notice Leo in the attic. She turned to Chris.  
  
"What's all the commotion? Why did you yell out your fathers name?" She asked.  
  
Still not noticing Leo.  
  
**"WHAT?!?!"** Leo asked.

* * *

**Hahaha this chapter was fun to write (for me at least) even though it's kinda short. Please share your thoughts! I will try to update soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer…is this necessary for each chapter? Sigh. **

**I don't own Charmed. **

**Right. So I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Thank you for reviewing and yes, I will be having Chris call his parents Mom and Dad very soon ;)**

**Because it's fun :) This chapter is slightly more emotional and the next couple chapters probably will be too. Okay as usual, I am having some doubts about this chapter. It is very descriptive I think. But I think it turned out good, and that's what matters, right. Right?!?! **

**Anyways enough of my ramblings! On with the story….**

* * *

Piper jumped and noticed Leo.

Finally.

Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"Oh...uh oh."

"Y-you're…p-pregnant?" Leo stammered. He looked at Chris who was inspecting his shoes, desperate to avoid eye contact. His face was a _very _interesting shade of red.

Leo's face was the exact same color.

"With y-y-you?!" He turned to Chris, who was still looking down.

"Yes. Chris is Wyatt's little brother," Piper answered for him.

Chris was grateful for the save and smiled quickly at his mother.

And then he returned to staring at his shoes.

"Leo…I understand how you feel. I only just found out!" Piper tried to reassure Leo.

"How long ago?"

"Just…" Piper began, "a few…weeks ago" she added weakly.

"Okay I am just trying to wrap my head around this. We get together for one night in the _Ghost Plane_; you are now pregnant with my child, who by the way is the whitelighter from the future who has been messing with us all year?" Leo had skated past shock straight to fury.

"Leo I know this is hard for you and it was probably wrong for me not to tell you, but Chris…" Piper began…

"Chris! Why wouldn't you want me to know that your…mother is pregnant! With you!" Leo shouted.

Chris finally looked up. Straight into Leo's eyes for the first time.

Leo could see where Chris got his intense green eyes from.

He got them from his father.

Leo…he was Chris' father!

It was so much for him to take in. He sat down on the sofa to steady him self. His head was spinning. Suddenly he was going to be a father to two sons, one of whom was staring at him. Leo studied Chris' face and tried to see what Chris was thinking based on his expression, but his face was blank. There was no emotion. Leo got worried; he wondered why Chris was showing no emotion at all. This was a pretty big deal, for everyone in the room.

"You want to know why I didn't want you know? I told Mom not to tell you because you weren't going to be there for me anyway! It's just like in my time! Your job is coming before your family, and I do take some of the blame for that. By coming back here, I helped you become an Elder earlier than in my timeline. Of course in my original time, you somehow managed to find time to see Mom, the sisters and Wyatt. But not me! I was just some nuisance. A _mistake. _You never wanted me and never bothered to try and hide it! But this time, you aren't even around for _them,_"

Chris took a deep breath. He never realized how much his father had hurt him. But seeing him here now, in a different time…all the anger had just shot out of him and he had almost no control over it. And there was more to come.

"Chris, I…"

"No Leo! Or should I say…_Dad?" _Leo inhaled sharply. That had stung him. His son hated him and he had no idea why. Well, that wasn't true. Chris was already deep into telling him why. The truth was he just couldn't believe it.

"Maybe Wyatt wasn't the only reason I came back here. Maybe I wanted to save our relationship too. Save our _family. _But it looks like I'm already too late! You are already becoming the absentee father from my future. And it's not just me this time you're abandoning, it's our whole family! It's like you don't even care. All that matters is your destiny to be an Elder. But that's just it! _It_ _wasn't your destiny. _And you can't even admit that. You just decide to stay up there because Mom doesn't want to be with you any-"

"Chris that's not fair!" Piper interrupted. Even if she had told Leo she wanted a divorce, it was extremely cruel of Chris to throw that in his face and blame him for it. She looked over at Leo.

Leo was speechless.

"Fair? _Fair?_ What's not fair is that I grew up for 14 years only being loved by one parent. You, mom."

Piper smiled slightly, glad that Chris was finally getting into the habit of calling her that. She had heard him say it a couple times today. Her smile quickly faded as she took in how much Chris was hurting. And how much it hurt Leo to hear what he had done in the future.

"You were the only one who loved me. Besides Aunt Phoebe and Paige. And Wyatt. Even Wyatt loved me Dad! He was _evil _and he never abandoned me like you did!"

Chris' eyes were brimming with white hot tears. It hurt him so much to relive all these memories, but yet it was a huge relief to get all his hurt, all his anger off his chest. It wasn't all from his father but his father was the one he was directing it at anyway. A few tears trickled down his face, but he roughly brushed them away. Leo was concerned about him. Even though he had only known he was Chris' father for about 15 minutes, he had already begun to care about him as his son.

To love him as his son.

Chris was crying now, he couldn't hold back the tears any longer. He had held back for far too long. Every missed birthday.

Every time his father had brushed him off to talk to another member of the family.

Every letter he got.

Every apology that seemed only half-hearted.

Every minute that he knew his father thought he was a mistake.

Every minute since his mother's funeral.

Every time Wyatt did an act of evil.

It had been far too long for Chris to be holding back, but the tears had finally come.

And he wasn't holding them back this time. He had been numb for far too long.

****

****

****

**TBC….**

****

* * *

**Okay then! Please share you thoughts with me, I would appreciate it ever so much. Thanks for reading! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Aww…wow. I just want to thank everyone who reviewed my last chapter. Those were probably some of the nicest reviews I've ever gotten. THANK YOU. Whee. I am so happy! Okay so in advance I am going to apologize because this will probably turn out to be very short. But I am going to try to get a lot of this story done this weekend. Oh and blah blah blah I don't own Charmed…**

**I'll shut up now.**

**Ahem.**

**

* * *

**

Chris sank to his knees, finally feeling the weight of the emotions he had been holding back for so long.

Piper's maternal instincts kicked in just then, and she slowly sank down behind him and wrapped her arms around him in a comforting way. She hoped she could finally interact with him as his mother instead of his charge for once. She had been waiting weeks for this. It had seemed weird at first, but when Piper thought of all the signs she had missed while Chris had been here, she realized it was natural. It didn't matter he was from the future. This young adult was her son. And that was all that mattered right then.

Chris was too caught up in his anguish to notice his mother, so for once he didn't flinch or push away. She slowly began to rub his back in a motherly manner. With her free hand she reached up and brushed away some of the tears from his face.

"Shh…it's okay sweetie. It's all gonna be okay…we can get through this I promise. " Piper whispered. She was still new at this, but she could tell Chris was glad to be held, even if he would never admit to it. She glanced up at Leo who was still shocked.

In fact, his mind was racing. His son hated him. He abandoned his son in the past. And now he had abandoned his family in this time. How could he fix this? How could Chris ever forgive him?

Questions just kept popping up into his head and with each question he felt more and more guilty. How could he have become such a bad father? How could he let it happen? _Twice_. He was already missing out on his son's life. _Both_ of his sons' lives.

Chris had been staring at the floor through his tears, wondering the same things as Leo. How could the future be so messed up? How could it have happened _twice?_ He had been working too hard.

Just as he began to calm down, the questions popped into his mind and the tears came back.

Piper was crying a little too. It hurt her so much to see her child in so much pain. She didn't even know what had happened between him and Leo. And why did Chris only mention her being there for 14 years?

Then it hit her.

She had _died. _

Just like her mother did when she was young.

Piper grabbed on tighter to Chris, sobbing. Chris just let her hold him because he just really needed his mom right then. He had needed her a lot in the future. But she had been gone. He missed her so much. Without realizing it, Chris finally returned the embrace and cried on Piper's shoulder.

Leo looked on sadly. His son hated him. But obviously adored Piper. He looked at mother and son, holding each other and crying. Grieving. Hurting.

He had to fix this. Fix the future.

Somehow.

But how? History was already repeating itself.

"_Well I will just stop it right now. I can fix this. I will fix this."_ Leo decided mentally.

Very quietly he said, "It's not too late Chris".

Chris looked up, his face streaked with tears. He sniffled and asked, "What?"

"I said, it's not too late. I am going to fix the future. For all our sakes," Leo said firmly.

Chris still looked doubtful, but Leo could see a tiny glimmer of hope in his intense eyes.

"No matter what?"

"No matter what it takes, son".

**TBC…**

**

* * *

**

**Please tell me what you think! Any suggestions and constructive criticism are always welcome. I love feedback :) **


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Oh wow…I am so sorry I haven't updated lately. But thank you thank you thank you for reviewing! You all are the best! I hope nobody has lost interest. I have planned out the rest of the story and now it's just a matter of it being written. Which will be soon because I have finished my exams! Yay!

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed…

* * *

Chris quickly averted his gaze from Leo and sighed.

"You know Leo…Dad…" Leo smiled at that,

"We can't fix this relationship in a day or week," Chris said still staring at the floor.

"Well I mean, obviously, there are 22 years of issues here. We just have to-" Leo was talking quickly but Chris interrupted him.

"Whoa, whoa! I was _not_ talking about you and me. I was talking about you and…_mini me_ in there!," Chris said loudly, placing his hand on Piper's stomach. "_Our_ relationship repair is definitely gonna take awhile,"

Leo sighed, lost for words.

Chris was getting all worked up again, and Piper could sense it. So she put her arm around his shoulders and gave him a quick squeeze.

But it didn't help at all. Chris was biting his lip so hard that it was bleeding a little and was stinging. Tears sprang to his eyes but he blinked them away. It didn't hurt that much.

"Oh sweetie you're bleeding!" Piper reached out and touched his head gently before standing up. "I'll go…get some ice" She reluctanly left the room, unsure of if leaving Leo and Chris alone was such a good idea.

Leo got up off the couch and walked over to where Chris was, staring at the floor. He kneeled down beside him and brushed away his hair from his face. Chris wiped away the trickle of blood coming from his lip.

Leo smiled, despite the situation. He couldn't help it. Chris looked so much like a little boy just then.

_His_ little boy.

He gently put his arms around Chris' shoulders and helped him onto the couch behind them. He then sat down beside his son who still seemed to be lost in his own thoughts.

"Chris…look at me," Leo lifted his chin so their eyes met. He studied his sons face. His eyes. His nose. He had a little freckle on his nose.

"What is it?"

Leo hadn't realized he had been staring at his son with a big goofy smile on his face.

"Ah..it's nothing. Look Chris, we need to talk about all this. I know I have…am going to hurt you a lot in the future. I want to help you Chris, believe me I do. But I don't know how. Help me out here, buddy," Leo was getting desperate.

"Quit."

"What..?"

"Quit. You know, being an Elder?"

"You can't be serious"

"I am. You know just as well as I do that the sisters are going to need a new whitelighter anyway once I go back. Besides, you can't be around for the family if you're an Elder. You tried it in the future. It's just not possible,"

"But…I mean, can I?"

"Well you have to _try. _Do you want to repeat the mistakes you made over again? I thought you wanted to fix things!" Chris yelled.

"Whoa whoa! I do buddy, I do. I am just saying it's not going to be easy"

"Just orb 'Up There' and tell them you quit. Easy as that." Chris replied quickly.

Leo laughed.

"Okay."

"What?"

"I said okay Chris. I will do just that."

"Really?!?" Chris was excited. Leo thought it was really funny. He laughed again.

"Yeah bud. I will go up there now. But I gotta warn you, they probably won't like it."

"Yeah well…screw the Elders."

"Hey I'm still one of them!"

"Hopefully not for long."

"Okay yeah. I'll go now. Tell Piper. I mean…your mom" Leo smiled and orbed out.

Piper came up with some ice to find Chris smiling widely and Leo gone.

"What going on sweetie? Where did your dad go? Is everything okay?" She asked, worried.

"It's great mom, he's going to try and quit. For us! For our family" Chris was really excited.

"That's great honey. Here put the ice on," she handed Chris the ice pack and sat down next to him, her hand rubbing his arm again. Chris smiled.

He had missed this so much.

"Chris?" Piper asked quietly.

"Yeah mom?"

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Piper's voice cracked.

* * *

TBC…

Well…there it is. Good? Bad? Please give me feedback! I would love it oh so much!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hooray! I am finally done school, which means I can finally have enough time to finish up this story. Hopefully soon. I also have some new fan fic ideas in my head so I'm gonna be writing a lot!**

**Thank you for the reviews you lovely people! **

**Disclaimer? I don't own Charmed.**

**Aha now my new chapter, I kinda went off base with what the original idea of my story was for a couple chapters but I am back in focus. Hee…**

**

* * *

**

_"Oh no…!" _Chris thought his eyes filling with tears. Desperate, he looked at his mother, unsure of how to explain all this. He put the ice pack down on the floor beside the couch.

Piper saw the sorrow in his eyes and began to cry.

"It's okay sweetie. I know" Piper sniffled.

"Know what?"

"I know that I am going to…die in the future. That's why isn't it?" It was such a scary thought for Piper.

Silence.

"Chris. Chris…look at me," Chris did, slowly.

"This isn't easy, trust me. I just didn't want to get close to you again and lose you again. I can't do that again, mom. I just can't."

"Maybe changing the future with Wyatt will change… 'The Event'," Piper suggested hopefully.

"I doubt it."

"Honey, I just want to get to know you. What happened? We can prevent it, Chris. Please, just talk to me!" Piper pleaded tearfully.

"Mom. I can't! It's selfish of me and what if something else happens to you?! I can't stand to do that to you. Please…"

Piper was sobbing now.

"I just want to get to know you! You're my baby boy! My son! I…love you sweetie,"

"I love you so much mom. You have no idea. I just want everything to be like it used to be," Chris was shaking again.

Piper decided to try a different approach…

A happier approach.

"So…we were close? You and me?" Piper asked.

Chris smiled widely, thinking about it. Piper smiled too, seeing what a beautiful smile he had. He rarely smiled.

"Definitely. I was the dictionary definition of a momma's boy. As Wyatt has effectively pointed out on numerous occasions." Chris laughed again.

"I'm really glad to hear that Chris. You don't know how happy I am." Piper smiled broadly at her son and embraced him.

"Mom…we still have a lot to talk about you know. This…this is definitely a unique situation" Chris chuckled.

"I know…" Piper nodded.

Just then Leo orbed in, back from 'Up There'

* * *

**TBC…**

**Oooh a cliffhanger! Kinda. Oh wow I just realized how short this is. Sorry! Anyways, please tell me what you think. Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Please review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay since I am going to be gone for most of today and tomorrow, I figured I should update! I hope you like it!**

**

* * *

**

Chris jumped up from the couch suddenly as soon as he saw Leo, scaring Piper and causing her to scream loudly.

"Aah!!!! Jeez Chris!" Piper grumbled.

Chris turned around his eyes wide and then he laughed a little.

"Oh mom, I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed, helping her up.

He turned excitedly to Leo, jumping up and down like a little kid.

"What happened?!?!"

Leo sighed.

"I don't know yet…"

"What do you mean?," Chris cried. He turned to Piper "What does that mean?!?!"

Piper rolled her eyes.

"Stupid Elders, they can't decide anything fast enough…"

"Dad you did explain the situation right? I mean, they are going to need a white lighter sometime soon and it would be better if it was someone they knew and trusted!" Chris said quickly.

"Yeah I know Chris, but you know the Elders," Chris rolled his eyes at this. Leo smiled. "They are going to need some time to discuss this."

"But it's not like it was your destiny or anything! It's just because of the Titans that you became an Elder!"

"And you!" Piper joked.

Chris stared.

"Sorry, just trying to lighten the mood a bit sweetie." Piper took Chris' hands and stared him in the eyes. "I promise you, everything is going to be okay. I know we need to talk. And we need to resolve this whole Elder thing. We will. I promise." She smiled.

Chris smiled too.

"I know Mom, you always keep your promises" Chris squeezed her hand.

"Well if you and Leo will excuse me, I have to pee," Piper said suddenly.

Chris raised his eyebrows.

Leo laughed at Piper's bluntness.

"Don't look at me like that you two! It's all with the pregnancy!" Piper said lightly.

She turned and headed out of the attic.

"Sorry about mini-me Mom" Chris joked.

"Yeah yeah…"

Leo turned to his son.

"So you and your mom talked?"

"Yeah…"

"She died…didn't she? In your future?" Leo asked quietly.

Chris looked down.

"Yeah…" he said again.

"Is that why…"

Chris nodded.

"I was avoiding her because I was afraid of getting close again"

"But now you're not?"

"Not exactly, I mean I still want to talk to her about it. But I mean, we are already kinda close. We got to know each other more as friends instead of as Mother and Son. Kind of like you and me, Dad" Chris said.

Leo smiled, thinking about everybody's bumpy relationship with Chris.

"It sounds like you are going to be having a lot of heart to heart conversations in the near future" Leo said amusingly.

"That is entirely possible" Chris smiled.

Father and son were finally sharing a happy moment, just talking. It felt good for both of them.

Just then a jingle sounded, summoning Leo back 'Up There'.

* * *

**TBC…Oh another kind of cliffhanger! I am most certainly evil. But don't worry I will probably have another update late tomorrow or Friday!**

**Please share your thoughts with me :) Questions, comments, suggestions? Just like before…**

**Hopes? Dreams? Fears? I would loooove feedback! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Oh I'm an awful person. I haven't been thanking people who reviewed my last few chapters! So here it is: THANK YOU! You know I love you all!**

**…and I also didn't update when I said I would…I'm sorry!!!!**

**Oh by the way, this is really just a nice bonding chapter for Piper and Chris, and Piper will try once again to get Chris to talk about the avoidance. Don't worry Leo is in it too ;) **

**

* * *

**

Piper cooked dinner for herself and Chris. Paige was out at the club, keeping an eye on it for Piper, and Phoebe was working late at the newspaper on some special feature for her column.

Leo had been 'Up There' for hours. Piper was getting worried about what the other Elders would do about Leo, but she didn't want to worry Chris too. He had been in an unusually good mood since Leo announced he was trying to quit. He had played with Wyatt and then after awhile, he had fallen asleep on the couch with Wyatt in his lap. Piper thought this was too adorable to pass up, so she grabbed Paige's digital camera and quickly took a picture. Of course she would have hide it from the boys in the future because it would be _very_ difficult to explain it to them.

Chris woke up later and put his brother up in his bedroom. He watched him sleep for a moment.

"I'm going to save you. I have to," He whispered and then tiptoed out of the room.

Piper was making some pasta in the kitchen for dinner. She sat down as it was cooking and began reading a magazine, when a still-sleepy Chris ambled in, his clothes all wrinkled and his hair sticking up.

"What's so funny?" Chris asked, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"Honey you look ridiculous," Piper laughed and reached out to smooth her son's soft hair back in to place.

Chris smiled, enjoying this attention from his mom.

"So what are you doing?" Chris asked, leaning against the counter.

"I'm making dinner. You like pasta right?" Piper stood up to check on the stove.

"Oh let me help you," Chris said, standing up and rushing to help Piper.

"It's okay, I got it," Piper said. "It's ready anyways."

They sat down to eat a few minutes later, with Wyatt in his highchair.

Piper was wondering what was going on with Leo, but she still didn't want to mention it. Chris seemed distracted from all the future burden for once, and she was enjoying seeing him so happy.

"Dad's been up there for a long time," Chris said casually, his mouth full of bread.

"Oh, honey don't talk with your mouth full!" Piper laughed and wrinkled her nose.

"Oh I'm sorry," Chris blushed and took a sip of iced tea.

Chris helped Piper with the dishes and then put Wyatt to bed. Then he headed downstairs to where Piper was watching TV.

"Hey has Leo come back?" Chris asked, hopping over the couch to sit next to Piper.

"No not yet. Are you worried?" She asked, looking over at him.

Chris sighed.

"I didn't want to worry you, but yeah, I am. I mean the Elders have _so many _rules. I bet they have a ton about quitting." Chris rolled his eyes.

Silence…

"I think it will be okay," Piper said after awhile.

"How can you tell?" Chris asked, without looking away from the TV.

"I don't know, I just can feel it. You know what I mean?" Piper asked.

Chris yawned,

"Yeah I do," He mumbled sleepily. He yawned again.

"Still tired sweetie?" Piper asked, reaching out to brush his hair from his eyes. "Hmm…tomorrow I'm taking you out for a haircut okay?" she murmured.

Chris flinched a little at her touch. His guard has been down all day. He had completely forgotten that he wasn't in his own time. He couldn't do it. He couldn't get close. It was too hard.

Piper's heart sank as Chris pulled away.

"Chris, you know you don't have to be afraid of being close to me. I want to know you as my son. As my baby." Piper said the last sentence in a baby voice, making Chris laugh.

Then he got serious again.

"I know. It's just hard for me. You know? It's hard to even talk about it. But I will. Soon. I promise. Just not tonight okay?" Chris began playing with the sleeves of the flannel shirt he was wearing. He had borrowed one from Leo's closet when he had spilled some sauce on the his own at dinner.

Piper smiled at her son. His dad's shirt was a few sizes too big for his skinny frame.

"That shirt is huge on you buddy," a voice said from the doorway.

Chris' eyes widened.

"Hey! What happened?" Chris jumped up from the couch, startling Piper. "Oh I'm sorry mom!" Chris apologized quickly.

Leo sighed.

"I had to basically go on trial to try and convince the other Elders to let me be a whitelighter again,"

"So are they?" Chris was getting impatient.

"They're discussing it now…again." Leo gestured at the ceiling to indicate who he was talking about.

"Please. Like they haven't had enough time already? Chris grumbled quietly. He yawned again and sort of swayed a little on the spot.

Leo reached out and steadied Chris. Piper jumped up and ran behind them.

"You okay there bud? Are you sick?" Leo put his hand on Chris' forehead, seeing if he had a fever.

Chris sort of shrank away from his parents.

"Yeah I'm fine…I'm just so tired" he sat down on the couch and laid his head on the armrest.

Piper sat down beside him and covered him with a blanket. Chris was already drifting off. She kissed his forehead and stood up.

"You go to sleep then. It's been a long day. You've been doing a lot lately," Piper took Leo's hand and led him to the kitchen so Chris could have some peace and quiet.

"So Chris felt fine right?" Piper asked, sitting down at the table.

"Yeah. I mean he felt a little warm, but I'm sure it's nothing." Leo sat down too and smiled widely.

"What is it?" Piper asked.

"It's just kind of funny, you and me worrying about our children together. It's like we're a normal family." Leo said.

"I know, but after spending a day with Chris, it just seems natural," Piper replied, smiling.

"I'm so excited, Piper…I'm going to be a daddy again!" Leo was beaming now.

"We're going to have two little boys!" Piper exclaimed.

Piper and Leo hugged, grinning like idiots for a couple of minutes. Suddenly Leo looked up, hearing a jingle from 'Up There'.

Piper noticed it too.

"Leo…what if they _don't_ let you quit?" Piper asked sadly.

"Well then…screw them! I'm not messing up as a father or a husband anymore! " Leo said reassuringly and orbed out.

Piper went back into the living room and drifted off to sleep after about an hour when the light of orbs woke her up.

It was Phoebe and Paige coming home. They saw Chris fast asleep and quietly went upstairs after exchanging quiet good nights.

Leo came back half an hour later. He quietly tiptoed past Chris to where Piper was half-asleep on the other sofa.

"They did it Piper! I am on probation! I'm going to be a whitelighter on trial basis!" Leo whispered excitedly.

Piper didn't say anything for a moment.

"…Piper?"

Piper just leaped off the sofa and hugged Leo tightly.

They sat down on the sofa, still locked in their blissful embrace.

They stayed in each other's arms until the sunlight streamed through the window the following morning.

**TBC…**

**

* * *

**

**Aww how cute. At least I think so. So what are your thoughts about this chapter? In the upcoming ones, Leo will probably have to prove himself as a whitelighter once again. Stupid Elders. And Piper and Chris will finally discuss their problems. Yay! Any suggestions, comments, questions? I love feedback.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed! And a special note to ****psychokitty3: You don't have to worry, "The Event" won't be Wyatt killing Piper. That would be too sad! **

**Aha finally, Piper and Chris will talk about… "The Event"**

**

* * *

**

"They have to explain this whole trial basis thing," Leo said the next morning as he and Piper drank coffee.

There was a thud outside the doorway, but Piper and Leo just waved it away as their imaginations playing tricks on them.

"Why are you even on probation? Being a whitelighter is a step _down _isn't it? I mean, they know you can do it already," Piper said as she began to clear the table.

Leo stood up and helped her. "Who knows with them?" he said lightly.

Piper laughed.

"Elder bashing is fun. I've missed it," Piper joked with a big smile on her face.

"Haha. Okay, I've got to go now. They're calling me." Leo said, leaning in to kiss Piper.

He orbed out mid-kiss.

"Yep, things are definitely going back to normal!"

Chris ambled into the kitchen, dressed in a sweatshirt and jeans.

"Hey there. You know it's only like 75 degrees outside," Piper said as she poured Chris some coffee.

"Oh. I'm cold. So did Dad-" Chris sneezed and orbed out. Then he returned a second later, "-come back?" Chris went to the cabinet.

Piper turned around to face him.

"Yeah he's 'Up There' learning about his trial basis as a whitelighter," she said casually.

"Jeez Mom, don't you have any Captain Crunch? Crunch berries? Chris asked, settling for Cocoa Puffs.

"Chris didn't you hear what I said?"

"Yeah. I also heard you and Dad earlier. I guess you didn't hear me trip outside the doorway when I heard the news," Chris laughed.

"So I did hear you, you little sneak! And also, Captain Crunch? What are you, like twelve?" Piper teased.

"Hey Captain Crunch is awesome!" said Paige as she wandered into the kitchen. "Are those my Cocoa Puffs you're eating?" she said in a mock stern voice.

"Yes. And see, Aunt Paige knows good food, _Mom."_ Chris teased. He sneezed and orbed out again in a split second. Once again, nobody noticed.

"Bless you," Paige began to read the newspaper.

Chris put his cereal bowl into the sink and had a small coughing fit.

"You okay?"

"Yeah…I think I have a cold. No biggie." Chris replied, pouring some orange juice. He sneezed and orbed again.

This time Piper noticed.

"Gah! You-you orbed!" Piper exclaimed.

"Did I? It must be from my-" He sneezed again, "cold," he finished.

"Leo!" Piper called.

Leo orbed in a saw Chris sniffling and his eyes watery.

"Aww buddy, you _are_ sick aren't you?" Leo said gently.

Chris sneezed and orbed again.

"Oh!"

"Can you heal him?"

"Yeah sure," Leo said feeling Chris' forehead. A golden glow came from his hands.

Chris took a deep breath and smiled.

"Thanks," He said, running a hand through his hair.

"Chris. Haircut. Now." Piper said suddenly. She grabbed Chris' hand and dragged him out of the kitchen.

"Bye Leo!" Piper called over her shoulder.

"Bye Dad!"

"Don't mind me!" Paige shouted in mock anger. "No respect," she muttured.

"Bye Paige!" Piper shouted as she grabbed her keys.

"Bye Aunt Paige!" Chris said quickly as he was dragged out the door. His mom could be surprisingly strong when she wanted to.

Once they were closing the door, they could hear Phoebe running down the stairs screaming "OH CRAP!"

"What's up with her?" Chris asked as they got into Piper's car.

"She forgot to set her alarm. Again."

"Hey do you want me to drive? Since you're you know…"

"For god's sake Chris I am not even showing yet!"

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry" Chris laughed and threw up his hands.

"Oh don't you look handsome!" Phoebe squealed when they got home an hour later.

"Feebs don't you have work?"

"Relax, Piper. I'm working from home. I was so late anyway. Speaking of which, I better get back to it. Chris you look great,"

"Thanks," Chris blushed a little as Phoebe hurried off.

"So Chris are you a handyman like your dad?" Piper asked, heading into the kitchen.

"What?"

Piper looked a little embarrassed.

"Can you fix the sink?"

"That I can do"

"Thanks!" Piper smiled and ruffled Chris' considerably shorter hair.

"I can't believe how short you made me cut it," Chris said as he pulled out the toolbox from under the sink.

He began to work.

"You used to cut our hair," Chris said fondly, remembering good times.

He was absently fixing the sink.

"But after 'The Event' Grandpa took us to the barber"

"The…Event?"

"The Event."

"When I died?"

"I can't talk about it!"

"Look I know I died Chris! But…"

"Mom, I thought you would understand better than anybody! I don't want to talk about it! Please…it's just not fair. You were always there for me. Even when Wyatt began to do evil things. You stood by me and helped me. You tried to help Wyatt too! You never stopped loving us. Dad was never there. It's was only you. For fourteen years. Then one day, you were gone. I was all alone. Grandpa was great, but he wasn't _you!"_ Chris wiped away tears.

"Honey…"

"No! I can't do this. Don't you see? Don't you _get it?_ This happened to you too!"

Piper inhaled sharply.

"Oh..I'm so sorry. That was just wrong for me to say." Chris bit his lip.

"No, it's okay Chris. I shouldn't have pushed you like that."

"I want to tell you everything, Mom. Maybe someday I will,"

"I hope so sweetie," Piper said softly, pulling Chris into a hug.

* * *

**TBC…**

**More to come! Stay tuned. Please review! Give me suggestions, questions, comments, whatever! :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you all like my story.**

**And just a note to Willows2: Yes Chris had a cold, but it was nothing serious. A sleepy Chris is a funny Chris :) **

**This is a short little chapter with some Paige/Chris bonding! Because after all, this story was supposed to be Chris bonding with his family. Among other things…**

**

* * *

**

"And so the search continues," Paige said sarcastically later that night.

"Look, I lost focus on why I came back here. Now we've got to catch up. Can you pass me those vials?" Chris replied smoothly.

"So is this your way of trying to keep busy? After you little talk with Piper?"

"Yes," Chris said distractedly. "I mean…what?" Chris added quickly.

"Come on Chris, you can talk to me. Your favorite Aunt in the world!"

"Very funny. As I've told you and Aunt Phoebe _over and over_, I don't have just one favorite aunt. I love you equally," Chris smiled at Paige.

"Aww!" Paige grabbed Chris and gave him a big kiss on the cheek.

"Gah," Chris said in mock disgust.

"Seriously though Chris, why the sudden change? I thought you and Piper were finally bonding."

"That's the problem," Chris said as he threw in ingredients to make the potion.

"Are you even reading the recipe?"

"Nope."

"Kind of like Piper and her cooking," Paige said pointedly.

"Yeah…" Chris smiled

Then he shook his head sadly.

"I never should have told her that much about the future," Chris said sadly. "I never should have told any of you that much! God I am screwing this up so much!" He yelled in frustration.

"Chris, you've got to calm down. Now that we know about the future, we can help." Paige tried to reason.

Chris took a deep breath.

"I know, you're right. It's just so hard now. I used to be able to pretend that I was just this guy from the future. I just wanted to save it. Now you all know who I am and I can't pretend anymore. I can't pretend that what happens in the future is tearing me apart!"

Paige reached out and hugged Chris. They stayed like that for a long time.

After awhile, Chris calmed down.

"I just miss her, Aunt Paige. I miss feeling safe. I miss...being happy."

"I know sweetie, it's going to be okay. We're going to get through this." Paige said softly. "Anything for one of my favorite nephews!"

Chris laughed.

"Let's get back to work."

**TBC…**

**Hee. PiperLeo-ness in the upcoming chapters! And more Chris and Piper goodness! Please review! As always, any questions, comments and suggestions would be much appreciated! **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews! I love you guys! Here is a short little chapter of Piper and Leo goodness! With just a little hint of Chris ;) **

* * *

Leo orbed into the kitchen.

"I'm back!" he announced.

To nobody.

"Heh," Leo laughed and cleared his throat. "Piper? Chris? Anybody home?"

"I'm here," Chris said as he walked in with a bunch of potion vials. He started washing his hands in the sink after getting some potion on his hands.

"Nice haircut, it's much better." Leo noted.

"Thanks. So what's up?"

"Well, basically the Elders called me up there for a couple hours to re-explain what it means to be a whitelighter. I'm going to have prove myself somehow,"

"That's stupid. They _know_ you can be a whitelighter," Chris rolled his eyes and dried his hands.

"Yeah, but Elders aren't exactly known for making sense," Leo joked.

Chris laughed and followed Leo into the living room.

"Where's your mom?"

"I…don't know" Chris said quietly.

"Chris not again!" Leo sighed. "I thought you and Piper talked about your issues!"

"Well _Dad, _it's going to take a lot more than a few chats to get over the death of my _mother!"_ Chris shouted.

"Chris, I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

"Forget it," Chris spat.

He orbed out of the living room, leaving a confused Leo behind.

"What was that all about?" Piper asked, getting home from the club.

"I…don't know" Leo said absently.

"Is Chris okay?" Piper asked.

"Yeah…I think he just put up his defenses again though," Leo said sadly.

"But we were so close, we…we actually talked Leo! What happened?"

"I don't know. He was like that when I orbed down here. Maybe one of your sisters knows?"

"Maybe…but they aren't home now. I guess I will ask them later."

Leo was staring at Piper.

"What is it Leo?"

"I have missed you so much."

"I've…missed you too."

"Let's forget about our problems for one night, Piper…" Leo whispered leaning in for a kiss.

"As much as I would like to, I can't. Our son is hurting Leo! But he won't tell me why!"

"We can't force him to talk Piper," Leo said softly.

"I know, but doesn't he realize it's hard for me too? My son won't talk to me, I know I am going to _die_ in about 14 years, and my other son is going to turn evil!" Piper cried.

"I'm sorry" Leo whispered.

"For what?"

"I was trying to distract you, but I know there is a much bigger picture here." Leo said softly.

"No it's okay, I don't think Chris is ready to talk anyway" Piper gave Leo a small smile.

"Yeah, he seemed very out of it…"

"Let's just be normal for one night, Leo. I want to." Piper smiled.

"No problem," Leo smiled and kissed Piper.

The kiss lasted for a long time, and Piper and Leo broke away smiling. It was so right to be together. It was meant to be.

Little did they know, their son Chris was watching from the doorway.

Smiling.

* * *

**Cute, yes? Don't worry I am planning on developing actual plot lines very soon! And upcoming is that Chris and Piper goodness! Whee! Please share your thoughts! I love reading what you all think! **


	13. Chapter 13

The next afternoon, Piper walked into P3 to find Chris sitting at one of the tables lost in thought.

"Chris? What are you doing here?" Piper asked coming down the stairs.

Chris jumped, not realizing someone was there.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Piper said cautiously. She had heard Chris blow up at Leo last night and didn't want to get into an argument with him too.

"No problem. I was just thinking." Chris said quietly.

Piper sat down at the table too and took Chris' hand. Chris instinctively wanted to pull away, but Piper gripped it tighter.

"Don't pull away from me Chris," Chris looked down. "Don't push us away just when we're getting close." Piper said gently.

"I just don't want to go through this again," Chris looked at Piper.

"Honey, I'm not going to die now" Piper said tearfully.

"You don't get it!" Chris pulled out of Piper's grasp and stood up.

"You just don't understand…" Chris whispered to nobody in particular.

"I lost my mother too!" Piper said angrily.

Chris stopped in his tracks. How could he be so insensitive?

"Oh my God, I am so sorry," He said sitting down again, his eyes wide with sadness.

Piper couldn't help but forgive him, he looked too cute.

"I know sweetheart. You know, once your Aunt Phoebe, Aunt Prue and I went back in time too. We saw our Mom too. But we wanted to spend time with her. I wanted to know her so bad Chris. Why don't you feel the same way?" Piper cried. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she grasped her son's hand again. This time she wouldn't let him pull away.

Silence.

"You're right." Chris said finally. "As always you're right. I'm sorry Mom," Chris gave Piper a weak smile. "Do you forgive me?"

Piper grinned widely.

"Of course! I just want to be close to you Chris!" Piper reached over the table and squeezed Chris tight.

Chris stood up so he could hug his mom properly.

"It's been so long," Chris whispered.

"Since what? You've hugged me before," Piper said.

"Nah, I know. I just haven't apologized in a long time. Brings back some memories," Chris laughed.

"You are going to be a handful, aren't you?" Piper teased.

"Yep. Me and Wyatt…we were…energetic? But you'll learn to love us," Chris joked.

"I already have." Piper whispered.

Just then, an energy ball hit Piper in the back and sent both Piper and Chris flying across the room.

**TBC….**

**

* * *

**

**Damn. This is short. But don't worry I will update again later today. Right now I must go to a doctor's appointment! Stay tuned…**

**Please review. Pretty please? **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: The bit in italics towards the middle is a flashback. Yes it is time for a little taste of "The Event". So sad...yet so sweet.**

****

**At least I think so.**

****

**I'll shut up now. **

* * *

Chris sat up quickly, blood pouring down his face from where he cracked his head on a table. He felt his head and pulled his hand away. It was covered in blood. He looked around in panic and saw Piper face down, unconscious.

"MOM!" He screamed, hurrying towards her.

He checked her pulse. It was faint. This couldn't be happening! Not again…

"Please…" he whispered trying to calm down.

"LEO!" He screamed, shaking violently.

"LEO! PAIGE! SOMEBODY HELP!"

Both Leo and Paige orbed in a second later.

"What is it?" Paige asked. Leo had already seen Piper and ran to heal her.

Chris was still trembling, so Paige tried to comfort him. It wasn't working though; he was still shaking, breathing heavy, and not responding to anything Paige said.

Finally, Piper's wound closed and she sat up unsteadily. Leo hugged her. That was so close.

Piper noticed Chris in the corner, shaking and jerking away from Paige.

"Leo he's hurt!" Piper said quickly.

Leo got up and ran to his son, who didn't even notice someone was holding him up and healing him. All he could see was the living room, where he had come home from school to find his mother.

Dead.

_There was a demon standing over her, laughing. _

_"Your too late," The demon hissed. He shimmered out, pleased at the pain he had caused the young teenager._

_"Mom!" Chris screamed and ran over to her._

_"DAD!" Chris pleaded towards the heavens, "Just once, please come for me. Come for Mom! Please! Somebody help me!" Chris cried._

_"Somebody help me…" He whispered, clutching his mother's ice cold hand. _

"Chris? Can you hear me?" Leo asked.

Chris snapped out from his memories and stared blankly at Leo.

"Mom…" He whispered frantically.

"I'm right here Chris," Piper said soothingly. She moved towards Chris and put her arm around his shoulders, rubbing his arm up and down, trying to soothe him.

"The demon…he came and killed you. And laughed. Just laughed as you died. He was laughing," Chris said in between sobs.

Piper could only stare. Being attacked here brought all those memories back for him.

"And I called Dad. But nobody came…" Chris whispered to nobody in particular. "Nobody came…because I didn't matter anymore. Mom only cared and she was dead," Chris began to shake again. Leo felt a stab of guilt.

"Leo let's orb him home!" Piper said in panic.

They orbed into Piper's bedroom and second later and Leo helped Chris to sit on the couch. Piper sat next to him.

"Why did we orb up here?" Paige asked.

"Didn't you hear him?" Leo whispered. "The demon that killed Piper attacked in the living room. I don't want to remind him of that. I think he's having a breakdown or something."

Chris had been silent, just tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Sweetie…that's how I died? You came home and found me dead from a demon attack?" Piper asked quietly.

Chris swallowed. He had to tell her. "The Source had sent him after you. You were completely off-guard. He didn't make a sound when he shimmered. And…I couldn't save you!" Chris sobbed.

Piper hugged her son tightly.

"Shh…baby its okay. It's okay. We can fix this, we can…" Piper said, trying to reassure Chris.

But she was crying too.

She led Chris over to her bed and leaned him against her shoulder, rocking him and promising every thing would be okay. As mothers should.

Slowly, Chris drifted off to sleep and Leo helped Piper lay him on her bed so he could rest.

Paige and Leo left the room, leaving Piper to watch over her son. She gently took his hand so she wouldn't wake him up and just watched him sleep. She had done this many times with Wyatt.

And now she had another son to watch over.

"My little boy…" She breathed. She could only imagine what it was like for him, coming home after a perfectly normal day to find his life changed forever. And his father hadn't even come to help him. Piper's eyes welled with tears as she thought of all the pain Chris had been through.

An absentee father.

The death of his mother.

His brother leaving his side and becoming evil.

The loss of family.

All the cruel things she, her sisters, and Leo had said and done to him.

It just wasn't fair for such a young person to deal with that.

Piper let go of Chris' hand to wipe some tears from her face. He bottled up so much inside.

"Please Chris just talk to me, I want to help you but I can't. I don't know how," Piper sobbed.

She brushed away some hair from his face and eyes and smiled at how peaceful he seemed for once.

Her little boy.

"I love you Chris," She whispered, smoothing out the blankets on the bed.

Chris' hand brushed hers and held it tight.

"I love you too, Mom" he said sleepily.

* * *

**TBC…**

**Thanks for reviewing! It means so much that you all like this story! **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are awesome! Sadly, I think we are reaching the end of this story. In fact, I have written the final chapter. But I think there are at least 2 more chapters after this one before I am done. And there were be a sequel! **

* * *

Leo came in to check on Chris half an hour later. Piper was still watching him sleep.

"He's not a child Piper," Leo said teasingly.

"Well he's my little boy. What are you doing here anyway?" Piper grinned.

"I came to…check on him…" Leo admitted.

"He…said 'I love you' to me finally." Piper said with a small smile.

"He did?" Leo asked eagerly. He knew how much that meant to Piper.

"Except he was sleeping, but I think he heard me somehow."

"What were you saying?"

"I just wanted him to talk to me, I wanted to help. I _want_ to help. I just don't know how." Piper whispered.

"We're going to get through this. I promise." Leo said comfortingly. He reached out and hugged Piper. Piper melted into his embrace.

"Then…I told him I loved him. He's my child. He's our child." Piper gazed adoringly at the sleeping young man next to her.

"I know…can you believe it?" Leo grinned.

"It's so…weird." Piper laughed.

"Well your life hasn't been normal much has it?"

"No it hasn't. But I don't mean weird in a bad way, it's nice. I'm proud of how he is going to grow up. He is so loyal, and smart, and handsome." Piper said lovingly.

"And just a little neurotic." Leo teased.

"Yeah!" Piper laughed.

"So did you find out about that demon who attacked at P3?" Leo whispered.

"Paige was on it."

"Where's Phoebe?"

"She's with Wyatt. You know, it's so strange that the demon shimmered away as soon as you guys got there."

"Well he probably realized he was outnumbered and you guys weren't off guard anymore," Leo said reasonably.

"That makes sense. I guess I'm just worried."

"Don't worry. Paige can vanquish him."

"It's not that. I'm worried about Chris," Piper said, sitting down again next to her son on the bed. "He seemed really affected by that attack."

"I guess it reminded him of when…"

"But he's seen us vanquish demons before and he was okay. Hell, he's vanquished demons before." Piper looked worried.

Suddenly a thought popped into Leo's head.

"You don't think…" He said slowly.

"It can't be could it?" Piper looked at Chris, who was still fast asleep.

"The demon…"

"He's the demon who killed me in the future?!?" Piper yelled.

Chris woke up just then, startled by Piper's yell.

**TBC...**

* * *

****

**Hmm...could be...?**

****

**I would greatly appreciate it if you reviewed. Any suggestions are also welcome. Stay tuned!**


	16. Chapter 16

**

* * *

To all those who reviewed: You guys are the best. Thanks so much! **

**Yes sadly, we are reaching the final chapters of this story. I think. But my story has never been really planned so who knows what happens. I have just been writing whatever comes to me and I'm glad you are enjoying it. **

**

* * *

**

Piper gasped. She didn't realize she yelled.

Chris' mind was racing. He knew there was a reason why that attack affected him so much.

That demon was the very same demon that had killed his mother.

Of course he wouldn't have recognized the demon just by looking at him.

But by reliving that day in his nightmares, he could still recognize him.

He could hear his laughter. The same laughter that haunted him for so long.

Sent a chill down his spine.

Brought tears to his eyes every time he heard it.

Broke his heart constantly.

"I can't believe I didn't remember…" he whispered off into space.

"Remember what? The demon?" Piper asked gently, taking his hands into hers.

Chris looked at his mother and father, his eyes full of sorrow.

Piper and Leo's hearts just broke, seeing that sadness on such a young face.

Especially on their child's face.

"I can't believe I didn't remember him…how could I forget?" Chris stammered.

Piper looked at Leo, unsure of how to handle this situation. This was going to torment Chris, seeing the demon that had killed her. It had already been tormenting him, making him push her away, push everybody away.

"I never really saw his face, but his voice, his laughter…I could never forget it." Chris said quietly.

Leo sat next to Chris and began rubbing his back. Up and down, up and down, trying to soothe him. Bring him peace.

"Okay!" Paige said, hurrying into the room, "I found the demon. He worked with a group of assassin demons. They kill of powerful witches to gain evil an upper hand," She said smirking.

"That's great Paige. Thanks for doing that," Piper said, turning to face her sister. "How do we vanquish it?"

"There is a potion and a vanquishing spell."

"Is it the Power of Three?"

"Nope. Which is good because Phoebe got called into work again." Paige said, sighing.

"What about Wyatt? He didn't go with her did he?" Leo asked.

"No…I put him down for a nap. Phoebe took him shopping, and you know, shopping with Phoebe is exhausting." Paige joked.

"Okay good. So do you want me to come with you to vanquish the demon?" Piper asked as she stood up.

"Let me do it." Chris said suddenly.

"What?" Paige raised her eyebrows.

"Let…me...vanquish...the...demon." Chris said slowly.

"Honey, I am not slow. I just can't believe you would go after the demon in…your condition," Paige ended her sentence quietly.

"Aunt Paige. I am not sick. I am not incapable. And I am not _fragile _if that's what you're implying." Chris said angrily.

"Paige, let him do it. It's important." Piper said pointedly.

"Okay fine. I'm sorry Chris, I didn't mean to sound condescending. I just am your overprotective Aunt I guess."

Chris smiled.

"Yes, yes you are. And I love you for it," Chris said, giving her a quick hug.

"Aww…okay here is the spell, and here is the potion!" Paige said quickly, handing Chris a vial and a piece of paper.

"Oh my God…" Chris whispered seriously.

"What?" Paige asked, alarmed.

"I can actually read your writing!" Chris said with a big smile.

Paige smacked his arm playfully. Chris ran away and Paige, Leo, and Piper could hear his laughter down the hall.

"Brat." She joked. She looked at Piper and Leo who seemed very happy, and yet sad at the same time.

"What's up happy parents? You are giving me mixed signals here."

"It's just that, Chris was really unhappy a few minutes ago. And then suddenly, he's making jokes and laughing like nothing happened." Leo said.

"He seemed really determined to get that demon. Do you think he misses being a full time witch or something?" Paige asked, sitting down.

"No…" Piper seemed lost in thought.

"Out with it missy. What's on your mind? What's up with my nephew?"

"He is off vanquishing the demon…that kills me in the future." Piper said simply.

"Oh my God…" Paige breathed.

"Yeah I know…"

"I guess he is going to change 'The Event' then," Paige said suddenly.

"I didn't even think of that! I wonder if Chris realizes?" Piper said, panicked.

"Why are you so worried? You are being _saved _here, Piper. I thought you would be…oh I don't know, happy?" Paige teased.

"Oh be quiet!" Piper said in mock anger. "I just can't believe Chris had such a quick change of heart about changing the future in that way."

"Well he obviously adores you Piper, and wants to protect you no matter what." Paige said.

"I agree," Said Leo. "I mean, I think just reliving that experience made him want to change it. He didn't want to go through that again and it almost happened sooner."

"True…"

* * *

Chris orbed into a cave, reading the piece of paper his aunt gave him. He smiled at the rhyme. It always amazed him that some of the spells his mother and aunts wrote actually _worked. _This one wasn't goofy though.

"Okay, time to vanquish." He said quickly, memorizing the spell and taking out the vial of potion. He had grabbed extra vials from the pot in the kitchen in case he met the whole assassin group.

"Oh I hope I do…" he whispered determinedly.

He was in luck. He was met at the end of the cave by the whole group of demons. He remained quiet, and quickly threw all the vials at the demons, paralyzing them. Then he recited the spell:

**_Demon hide your evil face,  
Kagato assassins, die and leave no trace_**

****

****

One by one, the demons burst into flames and were vanquish. The last to die was the demon who attacked at P3.

The one who had killed his mother.

In a wave of smoke, he was gone.

Chris heard the demons cold laughter no more.

"That one was for my mom." Chris said to the empty cave and orbed out.

**TBC…**

**

* * *

**

**Ooooh. Revenge! And yes that vanquishing spell was from the episode "Ex Libris". I just reworded it a bit. (I don't own Charmed or it's spells, or it's characters, etc…). And the demon name came from an anime series. I asked my brother to name the demons :)**

**So what do you think of this chapter?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Oooh! It's the finale! And all your questions about Piper's destiny to die…well just keep watching for the sequel ;) **

* * *

Chris orbed up to the attic. He had finally vanquished the demon that killed Piper.

It was over. Or was it?

He felt into his pocket for the spell. He pulled a piece of paper out from his jeans.

Only it wasn't a piece of paper.

It was a photograph. It was folded and wrinkled. But it was beautiful. The only photograph he had left.

Of his family. His parents.

Wyatt.

And himself.

They were…happy.

When was this?

Another time.

Another place.

"Before Wyatt turned," Chris breathed.

Memories came flooding back, both good and bad.

He could hear laughter. Talking.

Happiness. His family, he used to have a whole family.

A semi-normal life.

The laughter was soon drowned out by screams.

Crying.

There was still laughter though. It got louder and louder.

The laughter, of the demon.

The demon who killed his mother. Nobody had been prepared that day for an attack…they had been demon free for so long…

Chris quickly pushed that memory aside. That was a different time. He had changed it.

He ran his fingers over the photo in his trembling hands, the light catching on his mother's face.

"Mom…" Chris whispered.

He didn't care anymore about what happened in the future. Forget future consequences. If he couldn't change everything he wanted to in the future, he had to act on his emotions now.

"I miss you Mom…"

Screw the future consequences. He had no idea what it meant to have vanquished that demon. However...

_There's no time like the present._

Chris laughed at the saying the popped into his head. It seemed to fit this situation so well.

_Just go for it. She's your mother. She loves you. You love her. You miss her. Just tell her that._

So much made sense now.

It was his moment of clarity.

Who cares about tomorrow? Today he just wanted to feel a mother's love again.

It had been absent from his life far too long.

He ran back downstairs where Piper and Leo were just sitting and enjoying being together again. He hated to break it up but he had to tell Piper that he loved her, missed her, needed her right then and there.

"Chris? What is it?" Piper said, standing up.

"I'm so sorry Mom," Chris cried. He ran and hugged his mother, sobbing. Leo smiled, seeing his sons fears were finally gone.

"I missed you," He whispered, resting his head on her shoulder.

Piper just held her son. She didn't say anything at all. This is what she had wanted for so long. And this time Chris didn't hold back anything.

Nothing at all.

* * *

**And…that's the end. GASP! **

**Keep watching for the sequel, I'm already writing the first chapter. **

**Thank you so much for reviewing. **

**I am really glad you liked my story. It means a lot. You guys are the best!**

**Please tell me if I haven't reviewed your story, I would love to read them :) **

**Bye for now! **


End file.
